


The Improper Use of a Katana

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Biting, Blood Play, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Object Insertion, Rough Kissing, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: The Warrior of Light meets with Zenos yae Galvus for a tryst. To his surprise, Zenos wins this bout of dominance and decides to try something new.Prompt: Object Insertion
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 26





	The Improper Use of a Katana

**Author's Note:**

> Blood play has nothing to do with the object insertion. Blood play is simply from biting/scratching.
> 
> Rough play, biting, scratching, actually fairly tame Zenos violence, though he's, of course, thinking of all of the worse things he can do. It's Zenos after all.

Their meetings are always volatile, always clashing, even when not on the battlefield. Any of these trysts are their own private battles; the only difference is that the Warrior of Light usually wins these fights for dominance. But not this time. He snarls into the rough kiss, all teeth this time, even as he tries to fight, to come out on top. It only serves to earn a chuckle from his rival, his enemy. In response, the Auri bites down on the Garlean’s tongue; in hindsight, though, he realizes that it does little - the other enjoys the violence. All his action does is earn him a moan, hands roughly grabbing his hips. The Warrior of Light’s half naked form arches into the rough touch as those same hands begin to move up his body, pinching, scratching, causing any amount of pain and pleasure they can. Nothing about these trysts with Zenos yae Galvus, Crown Prince of Garlemald, is gentle or loving. It’s unbridled passion and violence, a fight for dominance through and through.

“My perfect savage,” Zenos purrs out as he breaks the kiss, blood glistening on his lips as he watches the Auri man spit it out. Chuckling, the Garlean removes his hands, circling his prey, looking over the bound form completely at his mercy. “Too long have you gotten the upper hand in our private meetings, my friend, my enemy. This time, though, it is my turn.” Standing behind the Warrior of Light, he leans in, breathing deep the scent of anger, of unbridled lust. Oh, how he wishes he could truly make the savage bleed; however, he holds to their agreement for now, simply to allow for these meetings to continue. But once he has won, then he can do as he so desires. He will make the Auri man come undone entirely. Smirking at the thoughts of what he wants to do, he leans forward, biting down hard enough on the other’s neck to break the skin; after all, minor injuries are allowed, and still give him quite the thrill.

The Warrior of Light growls as he’s marked, knowing that Zenos is trying to claim him; he opens his mouth to speak, only to feel a pressure at his entrance - one that is  **not** the other man’s cock. It’s much larger, which is saying something. “What are you doing?” he demands as the object is slowly pressed in, his words breaking off in a moan. Whatever it is, it is longer and thicker than anything he has ever had enter it, almost too big to fit. Finally it stops, and he realizes that it’s one of the man’s katanas as the guard presses against his ass. “Fuck…” The word is moaned out; though he won’t admit it, he likes the idea and  **wants** it. He doesn’t mean to spread his legs, but the man begins to move it, never even considering being gentle.

The Garlean watches in fascination as his rival presses back against the hilt, as if trying to take it deeper; his blue eyes are locked on the beautiful sight before him, watching the sword sliding in and out, gripped tightly by the Warrior of Light’s ass. The curses and threats only serve to arouse him further; the blonde haired man chuckles as he pulls it out, stabbing it into the ground. “I am going to untie you, my savage, and you are going to fuck yourself on it.” Moving quickly, he slashes through the bindings, grasping the Auri man’s chin; he loves the fire, the fury, in the other’s eyes, even as the Warrior of Light moves to do as told. Zenos licks his lips as he releases his own cock from its confines, gripping it almost too tightly. His eyes never leave the other as the Warrior of Light presses back down onto the hilt; he begins to stroke his own cock, imagining once more all he wants to do to Eorzea’s champion.

Though he rages against taking orders from his enemy, the Warrior of Light can’t help but enjoy the feeling of the thick hilt entering him once more. He snarls as the other man approaches, mostly for show. In truth, what is the worst for him is that the other man actually won; but a deal is a deal, so he does as he’s ordered. He moans as he moves in earnest, sliding along the length of the hilt, grinding against it to make it hit the right spots. Granted, it does little to help the growing ache in his length; the Garlean has bound his length, keeping him from being able to reach release, a tight band wrapped around the base of his cock. His eyes snap open as Zenos rips the remainder of his shirt down the front, chill air hitting his chest.

The Garlean watches as his nails drag down across the Auri man’s skin, as blood wells up to the surface. Leaning down, he trails his tongue over it, the sweet, metallic taste making him moan. His breaths come in pants as he continues to stroke yourself. “Harder. Fuck yourself harder on it. I want to see you  **writhing** .” As his pet speeds up, he lets his free hand continue scratching along the man’s body, watching the welts that form, the blood droplets that well. The way the other man tenses with each movement, he can tell his savage is close. Zenos knows well what the other man is feeling, having done this a multitude of times himself. Leaning forward, he grabs the other man, yanking his hair. Lips trailing down the Auri’s neck, he nips roughly, lapping at the blood he draws.

The Auri man snarls again as the other’s hot tongue laps at the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking at the wound there; though he rages against the other, he does enjoy this. None of his friends or allies would understand. His cock aches for release as he speeds, slamming himself against the hilt of the sword. A moan escapes him as he feels Zenos’ hot release spill onto his abdomen, a rough hand yanking off the band preventing his own. His cock twitches his own seed spurting out onto the Garlean as his ass clenches around the hilt. Panting as the last drops spill to the ground, he slides himself off, grabbing Zenos by the throat. “Next time, it will be you on my lance,” he growls out, tossing the other man to the ground, ignoring the lewd comments as he walks off, already making plans for his next victory.


End file.
